Nothing But The Sound Of My Own Voice
by XxKissing Spent Razor BladesxX
Summary: REDONE. TalaxBryan. KaixTala. ReixBryan. ONESHOT. Tala is with Kai, but wants to BADLY to be with with Bryan.


Nothing but the Sound Of My Own Voice

I don't really remember much, I barely remember what I was thinking that sparked this thought in my mind, but I do remember important stuff, stuff that will please me: My birthday, my favorite food, the lyrics to my favorite song, and most of all, I remember Bryan. It's hard to forget something as beautiful as Bryan Kunestov. With the pailest, whitest skin, the smoothest, softest, most undealt with lavender hair, and the smoothest muscles that framed his otherwise thin and lanky body. But his most promising feature were his bright moonlight eyes that stared straight and focused at all times.

Bryan was like a fallen angel of Heaven.

And Tala wanted nothing more to catch him on his way down.

But Bryan was very complex. You couldn't get close to someone like Bryan without feeling less-confident and unneeded. He just had this power that made you think that you were nowhere on his level, that he was a higher being than you and that you were nothing more than a minute speck on his windshield of life. Not because he's cocky, but because he is so focused, and sees the pciture so perfectly, that it's hard to believe that you could even sit beside him without worshiping his every being.

And that was what won Tala over.

But he did need to worry about Bryan...it was...

Kai.

Tala had Kai, who, he had to admit, wasn't his best catch. They constantly argued about the smallest thing and sometimes they were both too sturbbon to make-up. But Kai was all Tala had at the moment, and he made do with him. Weather it was the large amount of Vodka and Bacardi that Kai kept, or maybe just because Kai wet his sexual appetite(even though on a few occasions Tala would pretend if was Bryan under or on top of him but was careful to not say names). Whatever it was, Talawas glad he had Kai. Not for love, but everything but.

Besides, Bryan has Rei.

That stupid raven-haired cat he nearly killed at our last tournament that somehow found its way into Bryan arms. Personally, Tala thought Bryan deserved better, deserved someone mroe on his level, deserved someone who would understand his feelings and past(even though Tala could barely remember much of his own), and Rei couldn't do any of those. All he did was lean agaisnt Bryan and so those stupid three word, which would be followed by those four words "I Love you, too."

Kai said that to Tala.

Tala never replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cloudy Monday morning in Russia, more cold than usual to be exact. Tala lay on his and Kai's bed in the rented room of the hotel, which Tala couldn't quite remember the name of. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling with nothing on his mind except the question that had been bugging him all day, "Where is Kai?"

He didn't really care about the answer.

He just thought it was pretty stupid to leave your boyfriend behind.

Weather or not he loved you, for starters.

"Wow, you really liven this place up, don't you Honey?"

It was Kai. He didn't say anything(how in the Hell does he think Honey is a sutable petname, anyway?) and Kai sighed and sat by him, palnting a kiss on his lips. Tala kissed back, feeling about as much love in it as a paralyzed person could feel a stab to the leg.

"Where you been?" Tala asked, sitting up so he could be pulled into an embrace.

"Getting some medicine for Bryan, he's really sick."

"What's wrong with him?" I know Kai probably heard the suspicious amount of concern in his voice, but Kai most likely is just brushing it off.

"His joints ache. Rei tried giving him a massage but it wouldn't work, so I went with him to get some medicine at the store, but he had to pick up groceries and so I'm bringing it to him."

"But you're here." Tala pointed out.

"He can wait." Kai said, planting kisses on Tala neck. Yuuriy tried to down his instinct, which was to kiss him back and take a chance at being on top before Kai new what hit him, but the words "He can wait" echoed through his ming, angering him.

"He's in pain, Kai. He can't wait." Tala thought about it, then noticed how angry and pathetic it sounded. Pathetic because Tala knew Bryan could handle pain, angry because this was probably the only thing he allowed himself to feel besides worry.

"He's not dying, Yuuriy. Y'know, I'm really fed up with you worrying about Bryan more than me,"Kai stood up and tossed the medicine, which landed on Yuuriy's lap,"you give him the damn medicine, I'll be outside when you come back."

"Where are you going?"this time, Tala really cared.

"For a walk, I need some fresh air."

"I love you."Tala said, not looking at Kai but staring at the pain reliver pills. The words were empty, and Kai could pratically hear the hollow echo.

And, just like Tala would do, Kai said nothing and left.

Tala stared at the bottle: "Pain Reliver by Advil. Take 2 with glass of water right before bed." it read. Tala picked it up in his hand and rolled it around.

Did Kai expect Tala to just go and give the pills to Bryan and leave? Was he trying to prove something? Why didn't Kai tell Tala that Bryan was in pain before? Tala had no answers to these questions, but he did know one thing, that he had to get Bryan these pills.

He slipped his shoes on and walked out of hit hotel room, medicine in hand. He kenw Rei and Bryan lived on the same floor at room 327. Tala had never been inside, he always thought he'd catch Bryan and Rei having sex or making out, and if he saw that he'd walk away with his heart broken.

He reached the hotel room and knocked, a little too quiet the first time, but louder the next. There was a sound of rumbling, then a long, drawn out sigh.

"Da?"

"Bryan? It's me. I have some--"

"Just get in here." Bryan sayed, a little too demanding that it sent chills down Tala's spine.

The redhead opened the door to see Bryan sitting on his bed, his shirt off and shoulder slumped the slightest. He looked anything but relaxed and Tala had to strain to hear his breath. He waved the medicine in his hand and gave a smile without knowing it.

"Maid service, your medicine is hear Mr. Kuznestov." Tala said, flipping his imaginary long hair and putting a hand on his hip with his hips slighty leaning to the side. Bryan tried to hide it, but it was evident that there was a tiny smile on his full lips.

"Whatever, Red. Just give it to me. I'm about ready to die." Bryan groaned and held out his hand. Tala walked over to him, slowly for the bed seemed to double in size in his vision and the room seemed to get hotter as he handed the half naked boy the bottle.

"I-It says to take two before bed."Tala said shakily. He looked at his shaking hands before jabbing them in his pocket. Bryan groaned and popped the cap of it. Dumping two of them out of the bottle and putting them in his mouth and swallowed the whole capsule pills without water.

Tala had to supress the thoughts of what else Bryan could put past those full lips without luquid.

"Know where Rei is?" Bryan asked rubbing his neck and sighing.

Tala shrugged,"Kai said he went to the store."

Bryan looked at Tala through emotionless eyes,"No he didn't. He went back to Japan."

Tala opened his mouth so wide, he was sure Bryan could kick a feild goal through it. Rei had left Bryan? Did Rei _ditch_ what most likely is the best damn thing that has ever happened to him in his pathetic excuse for a life? Tala's face went hot with hatred.

"Did he...did you..."

"He dumped me."Bryan said simply, as if he didn't care.

"Why?"Tala was raising his voice.

Bryan sighed, leaning back on the bed,"Said I was too distracted on other..."he stared at me as if he could make me understand what he was going to say,"things than our relationship."

"Kon doesn't know what he's missin', Borya,"somehow Tala legs made him lay beside Bryan.

Bryan didn't say anything, just stared at Tala with a hidden emotion.

Wonder? Amazement? Curiousity?

"Kai went for a walk."Tala said, answering what he thought was Bryan's untold question, though the comment sounded rather suggestive. But Bryan continued to stare at him as if he was trying to get an answer to a question he had yet to put into words. Tala stared back, asking him what he wanted.

"Your eyes...they're my distraction,"Bryan whispered, almost too silently,"and your hair and your smile and your body...those are big distractions."

Yuuriy could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. Was Bryan telling him he was the reason they broke up? Tala parted his lips and tried to say something, anything, but at the same time, wanting to say nothing.

"And your lips,"Bryan ran his thumb over Tala cold-bitten lips,"are so red and full and beautiful as two rose petals put together. They feel so soft..."after saying, Bryan leaned over and replaced his thumb with his lips.

The kiss caught Tala off gaurd and sent fireworks and a white glow through out his mind. The kiss was gentle and shy, as if Bryan expected Tala to pull away from him, but Tala didn't. He wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck and deepened it, closing his eyes at the bursting sensation he never got when he and Kai kissed.

Bryan was starting to feel confident, wrapping his arms around Tala's waist and rolling over on him. His tounge licked Tala's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Tala complied, opening his mouth and moaning as Bryan's tounge slipped inside his mouth.

Bryan couldn't ignore the fact that Tala tasted like chocolate and honey.

And Tala melted under the taste of strawberries and wine.

Tala let his tounge battle with Bryan's, not necesarily for dominance, but more of a playfull war. Bryan smiled into the kss at Tala's child like anticts.

They wished they could go on forere.

But two things were in the way:

1) One can not live on kissing alone. Air is, unfourantely, needed.

And 2) The pills were making a certain falcon sleepy.

They broke the kiss, panting for breath. Moonlight eyes gazed at ice-blue ones with nothing but love, and vice versa. Bryan rolled off him and lay and arm on around Tala's waist and puled him close. Tala wrapped an arm around Bryan shoulders and pulled himself up a bit so he could rest his chin on Bryan's head.

"I...love you, you know that? I've been in love with you since we were 10."Bryan whispered, closing his eys and leaning on Tala's chest.

Tala smiled and closed his eyes, too, all of a sudden feeling tired,"I've been in love with you forever, Bryan. And forever's a damn long time in love years."

They both smiled and slept dreaming of nothing, for no dream in the world could come close to this kind of reality.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kai came back 30 minutes later, Tala wasn't outside like he was told to be. Kai expected that, Tala was too defiant to do what he was told.

He went inside and took the elavator to his floor and walked almost happily to his room. He had a long walk and thought about why Tala was so concerned for Bryan, but it dawned on him. Bryan was his best friend, of course he cared. He was blowing this was out of proportion and, for the first time in their relationship, he was going to apologize first.

But when he reached his room Tala wasn't there.

And Kai didn't need a walk to think where.

He sat on the bed and sighed deeply.

"I love you, Tala." he whispered,

And the room answered for Tala themselves:

With nothing but could, empty silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blitz: WOW! I finished it! I like this one-shot because it let's people know that I hate TalaxKai and ReixBryan fics. Anything that isn't ReixKai and YuuriyxBryan strictly I will NOT read.

Unless you count "10 Days To Make You Mine"

That rox.

It has KaixRei and YuuriyxBryan TysonxMax

All my favs(with some stupid YuuriyxRei in it, but besides that it rox)

So relistic...

Read it.

I command you.

_To be a philosopher is not merely to have subtle thoughts_

_Nor even to found a school_

_But so to love wisdom as to live according to dictaters_

_A life of simplicity_

_Independance_

_Magnanimity_

_And trust - Thoreau_


End file.
